The Russian Beauty and the Headless Horseman
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: Finally arriving in Miami, and away from her desolate past in Russia, Olga Gurulokovich finds a new home, warmth… and unexpected love from a mysterious figure. it isn't long before the two realize that fate was destined for them to meet. AU.


**The Russian Beauty and the Headless Horseman**

It was a cold winter's night in Miami, as Olga Gurulokovich strolled down the streets, bundled in her long overcoat for warmth and protection against the bitter cold. The snow nipped at her silky blond hair as she continued striding fearlessly.

"Gah; the cold air is just making my nerves freeze! And I thought Siberia was a lot more icy at this time of year!" Olga shivered, her eyes now darting to a nearby hotel. Sensing a place to reside and recuperate from the bitter frost, Olga entered the building and approached the front desk, where a young female receptionist awaited her.

"Welcome to Miami Quality Inn. Checking in or moving in?" the woman asked. "Moving in. I have recently migrated from my old homeland." Olga replied.

"Ah; a citizen from Russia, eh? How do you like the American society so far? You know, the Sochi Olympics starts this February." The woman responded, a warm kindhearted smile that touched Olga's physical form. She realized that the establishment she is currently in welcomes all people, whatever race, heritage, or citizenship it is.

"Yes; but to be frank… I'd rather not discuss my past there. In Russia, things for me were… difficult." Olga explained, trying not to recover artifacts from her checkered past. The memories of being trained as a killing machine, showing no mercy to innocents, even destroying lands, constantly haunted her mind. Now, it is a simple thing of the past.

"Oh, I do apologize. Well you can be rest assured, all the personnel of this hotel will see to it that you will have your every wish, need or desire granted." The woman responded before adding "And, if it's alright if I may ask, what's your name?"

"Olga. Olga Gurulokovich." Olga responded. The receptionist nodded and handed her the room key.

After making reservations and accustoming her former Russia citizenship, Olga accompanied a teenage bellhop, who accompanied her on the elevator ride to her new home.

"This is a very nice place you have here. I am honored to be a resident here." Olga said smiling. "Well, you certainly came to the right place. You know what they say: if you can make it here, you can make it **anywhere**." The bellhop responded, as the elevator chime dinged.

"Oh and another thing; your residence has a roommate, I think you'll like meeting him." The bellhop added, as Olga opened the door. "What's he like?" Olga asked, curious of what qualities her roommate may possess.

"He's… um, I don't want to alarm you, but… he is a bit… peculiar. You'll understand." The bellhop answered, making a respectful gesture as Olga entered with her baggage. As soon as she shut the door, Olga smiled brightly that was as beautiful as the sun. for the first time in years of poverty and misery in Russia… she felt free.

As she entered her new bedroom, Olga was surprised beyond realization when she caught a glimpse of a tall figure spraying on cologne in the restroom. The real bizarre thing about him was… his head was missing. He wore a long, neatly groomed and polished British-Hessian Redcoat uniform, a shotgun shell bandolier draped around his uniform, and a very rare and uniquely silver polished broad axe, which was rumored by some to be heated to nearly 360 degrees.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to startle you, ma'am. Just polishing my uniform." The headless figure replied nicely as Olga eyed her new acquaintance for a more closer look.

"Who… are you, if I may ask?" Olga asked curiously. "Oh pardon me for not introducing myself. Most people usually refer to me as Headless Horseman, but you can call me Headless, for short." Headless answered, shaking his new soulmate's hand.

"Olga Gurulokovich, a pleasure to meet you." Olga responded warmfully. "Charmed. Um, care for a drink?" Headless asked, pouring two glasses of champagne.

"Of course." Olga answered, taking her glass as she and Headless clinked glasses.

"Here's to us, to our first meeting, and to many more joyous days in our relationship." Headless affirmed, as Olga embraced him. "Oh, I see you like the warmth."

"You are the first man I have ever met to display such kindness and much love. My heart belongs with you, through the days and nights ahead." Olga vowed, as Headless stroked her hair.

"Olga, my love… I do believe we are destined to be together." Headless proclaimed, as the two new lovers danced at the balcony of their new home.

**I do not have ownership rights of Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid, and Sleepy Hollow. All are the signature properties of Konami, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan, and 20****th**** Century Fox Television Productions. All rights reserved.**


End file.
